


The Other World

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [91]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Other World

Napoleon frowned as he looked across the table at Illya. The Russian looked tired and distracted. His naturally pale complexion only served to highlight the dark circles beneath his eyes. Napoleon was beginning to feel guilty for insisting on Illya joining him for dinner in one of New York’s most exclusive establishments. His partner had been released from hospital only the day before and Solo was realising that he may not have been quite ready to socialise. It didn’t help that he had chosen the same evening as a young starlet who had a gaggle of photographers, and a brown-nosing entourage, following her.

The whole reason for the dinner was to celebrate Illya’s survival. As was too often the case, he had found himself at the mercy of a sadistic Thrush female, and had suffered for her hobby. Illya had been left broken, both physically and mentally, and it had taken weeks for him to recover enough to be allowed home.

“I can get them to bag everything and we can take to your apartment if you like,” Napoleon suggested. “I shouldn’t have insisted on bringing you here.”

Illya seemed not to hear Napoleon at first but then slowly turned to him.

“Sorry, my friend,” he replied. “I was just thinking. I am actually grateful to you for persuading me out tonight. I would have only spent another evening dwelling on what happened.”

“You know I’m here if you need to talk things through.”

Illya, as expected, declined the offer. Napoleon knew that he was attending mandatory psych sessions so didn’t push him. His partner had always had a bad habit of internalising everything, but he also knew that the psychiatrist at HQ was one of the best.

“So, what were you thinking about just now?”

“That young woman’s life is so easy for her,” Illya replied, with a strangely wistful expression on his face. “We live in very different worlds, and whatever she wants is hers. All she has to do is ask.”

“Are we about to have another anti-capitalist lecture?” Solo asked, preparing himself.

“No,” the other man answered. “My opinions on that subject have softened somewhat. The point I’m trying to make is that she has no idea what is going on to allow her to live her easy life.”

“I would be surprised if she has much awareness of anything outside her bubble,” Napoleon commented. “But I think I understand what you’re saying. You have just gone through a horrific experience in order to keep her safe, and she will never know about it.”

“Precisely,” Illya confirmed. “And that is exactly how it should be. Knowing that people can go about their lives, ignorant of the evil in it, makes my ordeal easy to bear. That young actress is all the reason I need to carry on.”

Napoleon raised his glass to his partner.

“To keeping their world safe,” he said.

“And keeping ours hidden from them,” Illya replied.


End file.
